Ruby and Sapphire
by littlemissanonymUs
Summary: How I think They first met and fused


But I can't be paired up with her" Ruby said in a whisper to her commander

The smokey quartz looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Why not?" she asked ruby. The big quartz gem crossed her arms and looked down at the smaller gem.

Ruby looked over to the blue gem with thick, long blue hair and thick lips and her already red face brightened.

She looked at her shoes "N-Never mind" she said knowing that saying she made her feel wierd was not going to be a good enough answer.

The quartz gem nodded and walked away.

She looked over at the blue gem and felt her temperature rise.

She walked up to her and stuck out her hand for Sapphire to shake.

"I'm Ruby" The red gem said.

The blue gem smiled slightly and took her hand.

"Sapphire"

Ruby noticed that her hands were ice cold and made her shiver.

Sapphire smiled "You're hands are burning"

Ruby blushed and took ripped them out of her grasp "W-Well yours are freezing cold!" Ruby said embarressed.

Ruby cleared her throught and scowled "Why don't we just practice this stupid fusion thing already!"

Sapphire smirked a little "You wont be calling it stupid in the future, Ruby"

Ruby, confused by what that meant, just grabbed her hand.

She was met again with the cold, but she had to admit that she almost enjoyed her cool fingers intertwined with her own hot ones.

Ruby put her free hand on Sapphires hips and Sapphire put her own free hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby blushed at how good it felt to be near her.

Sapphire led and Ruby, who was new at fusion, clumsily followed.

They danced akwardly at first then began to get better.

Ruby decided to try something and twirled the blue gem.

Sapphire giggled.

Ruby enjoyed the sound very much and her gem began to glow.

Sapphire's gem was also glowing.

The two gems turned to blue and red light which combined and formed Garnet.

Garnet smiled.

They stayed fused as Garnet for a while until, finally, they unfused.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw that she was holding Sapphire.

Sapphire smiled brightly at her.

Ruby lifted the blue gem and spun her around "That was amaizing!" she said.

The blue gem nodded "You fused very well for your first time"

Ruby set her down and felt uncomfortable "So you've fused with other gems?"

Sapphire looked down, at least it looked that way, "Well no, but I can see into the future" she said "And we are deffinately going to be fusing a lot more."

Ruby felt relieved when she said that.

Though the red gem knew that fusion was just a battle strategy, she never wanted anyone else to fuse with Sapphire.

She didn't want to fuse with any other gem eigther.

"L-Let's keep practicing" Ruby said and took her hand again.

They again did their dance and practiced over, and over, until they were practically experts.

They had fused many times after that day, going on battles, and privately when no one was watching.

The red gem had fallen in love with the blue gem and looked forward to their dance.

"Ruby, Sapphire" Smokey Quartz said in her rough voice.

Ruby was carrying Sapphire in her arms, bridle style, kissing her repetively until they heard their leader.

Sapphire planted a quick kiss on Ruby's cheek and floated gently down next to her.

Ruby smiled at her, then wiped it away quickly when the leader cleared her throught.

"You two are the most successful fusion I've ever seen..." the quartz said "Therefore you two will be put with other gems to help them get better."

Ruby's chin fell open and she looked over at Sapphire.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of not being able to fuse with Sapphire anymore "BUT I CAN'T BE WITH ANYONE ELSE" she said voice full of panic.

"You will!" Smokey said and walked away.

Ruby was infuriated and tears evaporated off her blue gem kissed at where her tears were and they gripped each others hand.

Ruby and Sapphire knew that after they were no longer assigned as fusion parteners it was illegal to fuse.

So they fused for what seemed to be the last time.

I've never done a Steven Universe fanfic so I hope it's good. :-) I appreciate any comment you have, even if it's criticism, but please don't be harsh. If you guys enjoyed it please let me know. But I have to warn you I might not be very consistent when updating, because of school. Thx 4 reading :-)


End file.
